SOUL EATER EPISODES 6-51
by Draxien Oblivion
Summary: my version of soul eater starting the day after episode 6 so I call it episode 6.5.
1. Chapter 1 the new kid

**note before we begin when in a battle the voices change from English to Japanese so if you haven't watched one or the other go watch the one you haven't watched. I will be putting us just as the new character is introduced.**

**allow me to set the scene. Its is a sunny day (the sun is laughing as well) and the damage from yesterdays events has been fixed. we are at the DWMAs courtyard where you will find soul eater evens , death the kid, black star and a tall kid with blonde hair blue green eyes and a medium build in black dress pants a white shirt and a black leather coat. his name is draxien.**

" SO YOUR THE NEW KID HUH?" black star yelled/ asked draxien. "yes I am my name is draxien Percival oblivion nice to meet you. I would ask if you where here to show me around but I can tell your here to fight." replied draxien calmly " howd you figure that?" soul asked " he already has his twin pistols." draxien said referring to kid. " WELL THAT SAVES US TIME THEN!" yelled black star " that it does" says draxien as he pulls a beam sword from thin air. ill explain what that is in the next chapter if I remember. " well then lets get started shall we?" draxien said

*flash*( that will always happen when I start a battle)

**BGM: CANONBALL MEGAMAN ZERO 3 REMASTERED**

"WARE WA MESSIAH NARI! HAHAHAHA!" yelled draxien as his clothes changed to black armor that looks exactly like zeros armor in megaman zero and his hair became long like zeros as well(BGM START)

" interesting" kid said as he circled draxien with liz and patty in his hands " WHAT EVER! THAT WAS NOTHING!" YELLED BLACK STAR AS HE CHARGED DRAXIEN with a barrage of punches " weak!" yelled draxien as he countered each blow. draxien then saw an opening and socked black star in the stomach sending him flying off the building." ring out." said draxien as he noticed soul, one arm turned into a scythe, behind him " I got you!" yelled soul as he started attacking draxien with his scythe arm " not bad but still not enough!" yelled draxien again countering each attach with his own " come now you can do better than that!" said draxien jumping back " RAIKOUSEN!" shouted draxien as he rushed forward with his blade covered in lightning " whoa!" shouted soul just baily dodging the attack " the hell was that!?" " ...' kid was just staring " kid whats wrong? your usually fighting by now." asked liz " those abilities... I've seen them before." said kid silently draxien suddenly aperies behind soul "TENSHOUHA!" shouted draxien as a beam of light rained down on the ground but soul dodged just in time " humph your good scythe boy ill admit it, but now you lose." draxien said calmly " OMEGA RENOSENCE!" SHOUTED DRAXIEN AS HIS ARMOR DISPERED AND REAPERED BEHIND SOUL WITH A BEAM SABER LIKE DRAXIENS " eight slash omega." draxien and the armor said together as they began to slash soul repeatedly 7 times then jumping in the air and slamming down there blades to make the final 8th slash. soul falls to his knees exhausted " your next reaper.' said draxien turning to kid but to his surprise liz and patty where in human form and kid was smiling. " no need to hide it draxien. your a reaper too aren't you." said kid calmly. " howd you guess?' asked draxien " only a few reapers have that power." answered kid " and I know right now im no match for you. " I see. well that's good because I didn't want to fight you unless I had too." draxien said as the armor and beam saber disappeared

(end bmg)

( a few hours later after finding black star) "so your really kids cousin?' asked black star " yep. but im stronger, right now anyways." replied draxien " but I don't think we should worry about that." 'why?" asked soul " because its 1:00 were extremely late for class.' answered draxien. " now lets go before we miss even more.

**WELL THAT WAS FUN TO WRIGHT. ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE SHORT BATTLE BUT I PROMISE YOU THEY'LL GET LONGER AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER I WILL INTRODUCE MAKA TSUBAKI STINE DEATH SPERIT(MAYBE) AND EXPLANE DRAXIENS ABILITYS. SO UNTILL NEXT TIME THIS HAS BEEN DRAXIEN OBLIVION AND ILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	2. Chapter 2 explinations

**hey guys its me with an update. I know, already? yes already but anyway were having explanations today! anyway lets get started!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ill set the tone again and scene again. Its now after school in the death room the people in the room are death stein soul maka kid spirit and draxien ( im sorry if any of them are out of character)

"so your the new student huh? im stein. your new professor." draxien smiles and offers to shake steins hand " nice to meet you professor im draxien." " well draxien I do believe you own us an explanation?" said soul " yes I know I just want to get acquainted with everyone here." replied draxien " I see well im spirit! im makas father" " she doesn't seem to like you." draxien replies " because he cheated on my mom!" maka shouted " I see. well I now I guess I should start on my explanation now." "yes I suppose you should." said stein " as you no doubt know I am a reaper. but im not just any reaper I am a cronastro reaper meaning I have the ability to pull weapons out of thin air using space manipulation. as for my armor I... cant say because I don't know I just get it when I fight sometimes." draxien says to everyone " and that's really all I know to be honest' " hmmm this is surprising I t , excepts my mother and father all the cronastro reapers where wiped out by the kishin." said lord death " they where except my mother and father and I... but soon after they too died leaving me on my own..." draxien says sorrowfully " I I see... im sorry you had to deal with that.' kid said " its fine Ive learned to cope with it." draxien wispered " well I have a request. I would like you to fight me. I want to test your abilities" stein says which surprises everyone. " p professor you cant just ask to fight someone!" kid said " its alright kid I don't mind, besides I want to fight the man known as the strongest meister in the DWMA." draxien says " well then I guess ill be your weapon stein." guessed spirit " and you'd be right so transform." stein orderd " alright." spirit transformed and stein caught him. " my turn then.' says daxien

* flash*

BGM: CANNON BALL EXTENDED REMASTERD

'WARE WA MESSIAH NARI! HAHAHAHA!" draxien says once again his clothes change to armor his hair becoming long again and he draws has beam saber

(bgm start)

" lets go!" draxien yells as he rushes stein jumping over him preforming a rolling slash" kuuenzan!" ' not bad!" stein says blocking with spirit " I can do better!" draxien lands behind stein "RYUENJIN!" draxien preforms a jumping upward slash his blade becoming covered in flames. " gah! thats powerful..." stein says ' heh lets try this!" stein exclaims he then rushes draxien " soul force!" ' counter soul!" draxien yells countering steins soul force stuning him. " now for this! draxien warps behind and in front of stein sending waves of energy at stein who recovers and blocks them " heh nice reflexes." draxien says "'thanks. your not to bad your self." stein replies "youdantotsu" draxien dashes and thrusts his blade at stein "i cant block that!" stein says shocked as draxien slashes through him. stein rushes and attacks with a flurry of slashes which are all blocked. ' im bored. I think ill end this.' draxien says ' OMEGA RESONANCE!" the armor disappears again and reappears again behind stein who cant move " rakuhoha slash blitz!" draxien and the armor slash stein repeatedly in a blitz then punch the ground sending energy waves in a fan pattern at stein who gets hit by all of them and passes out.

(end bgm)

" well that was fun.' draxien says " very interesting' stein says " youll be a fun student." " thank you professor. now if you don't mind im going home." draxien informs everyone but death leave(obviously) " hmmmmmm this is puzzling... ill have to keep an eye on draxien for now...' death says looking at a photo with a boy of the age of 3 sleeping in the arms of woman with death standing next to her and a boy of 1(death the kid) in deaths arms " could they still be alive...?" death says silently

**well thats all for this chapter let me know what you think of this story so far and who you think the woman is in the photo and who the 3 year old boy is. I think its obvious who it is anyway this has been Draxien Oblivion and ill see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 the snake witch

**hey guys its me again with yet another update can you guess what were doing today? well even if you could I wouldn't tell you so you'll just have to read and find out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ILL set the scene. its in the nurses office at the DWMA draxien stein and spirit are in there.(this part will be short so we can get to the rest of the chapter.

"it seems the demon sword has surfaced." said stein " "and were being deployed to go stop it." draxien interjects " well then lets go!" spirit yells

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

were now where ever soul and maka are but draxien is somewhere else where medusa is.

" heh so I was right. there is a witch here." draxien said laughing " hmm? how did you find me?" asked medusa "simple really I felt a soul near the moon and I decided to sneak away." answered draxien "alright well what do you want boy?' medusa asked " isn't it obvious? I want you to die!" draxien yelled

*flash*

**BGM: gluttony fang ll**

WARE WA MESSIAH MARI! HAHAHAHA!(cue transformation)

" oh? whats this? that was interesting." medusa said "alright now lets fight!" draxien yelled' LIGHTNING STREIGHT!" draxiens blade becomes lightning and he jumps up and slashes down fast and hard and knocks medusa off her broom and on to the roof tops.

"gah! basterd knocked me off my broom." medusa growld " shoenzan!" a pillar of flames rush at medusa "!" medusa dodges to the side " vector arrow!" medusa uses her signature attack " stop!" the arrows freeze " reverse!" they reverse " resume." the arrows resume there attack but at medusa " what?! but how?!" medusa yells "REKKOHA!" Draxien punches the ground and beams of light rain down on medusa " ack!" medusa almost dodges but doesn't and gets hit "handangeki!" draxien slashes overhead and a big wave is sent out at medusa who dodges " vector storm!" medusa sends out a storm of arrows which all get cut by draxien. "soul purge." draxien aperies behind medusa and punches her hard sending her soul from her body(it looks like her and can move and fight) " plane shift." draxien falls back and the area is suddenly in negative colors and medusas soul is looking around. " welcome to the soul plane witch." he says " what did you do?!" medusa yells " simple. I forced your soul from your body. now then GENMUREI KAI!" draxien releases 2 giant black wave which hit medusa at blinding speed ' "soul free." draxien punches medusas soul and its forced back into her body. " plane shift" the colors are back to normal because were in the normal plane. " grrrrrr basterd.' medusa growls " well you aren't worth my time after all witch so you get to go free.' draxien sighs

(bgm ends)

" well that was a waste of time. come find me when your stronger." draxien says before jumping away towards the castle where stein and spirit are fighting crona. " humph this is an interesting change of events it seems ill have to re evaluate my plans a bit. medusa says before getting on her broom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well that's it for chapter 3 guys. what do you think medusa meant by that at the end let me know in the reviews anyway this has been Draxien Oblivion and ill see you all next time.**


End file.
